A Different Path
by Insufficient Nightmares
Summary: "Er.. My name is Harumi Amaterasu. I look forward to getting to know you all." When a seemingly perfect girl enters the school, how will the other students take it? / OC's welcomed


**Disclaimer: I do not own them. Don't rub it in.**

**I've decided to make Kukai a fifth grader cause I don't want him to graduate at the end of this like in the first season of Shugo Chara D':**

* * *

_'God, how did it turn out like this?'_ Harumi sighs, shaking her head as she stares at the not-so-deserted school yard. She slings her bag over her shoulder, her long, curly dark purple-red hair blowing in the wind as she slowly crosses the street, her stomach churning with nervousness.

_'Forget butterflies,'_ She thinks, her dark eyes trained to the ground, unwilling to meet any of the curious eyes. _'I'm feeling the whole darn zoo!' _

She opens the door to the school, quickly making her way to the office and introducing herself to the secretary and vice principal, who gives her a packet full of papers, most of which were schedules and papers that she needed to read.

The secretary leads her to her home room and she waits outside the classroom as she informs the teacher of her arrival.

"Come on in, Harumi-san!" The secretary calls and she slides the door open, walking into the room. The class stares at her and she blanches, her small ahoge twitching nervously.

"Er.. My name is Harumi Amaterasu. I look forward to getting to know you all." She bows, her ahoge twitching again and the class coos'.

"She's so cute!" The class murmurs and she sweat drops as she laughs nervously, moving towards a free desk in the back of the class. She grabs her designated book, flipping to the page the teacher assigned and biting the eraser on her pencil as she silently solves each problem.

A few hours later, the bell rings and Harumi sighs, closing her books and leaning her head back as she stretches in her chair, yawning.

"So draining.." She mumbles, standing and shrugging her shoulders, unaware of the crowd of people trying to gain her attention. She puts her books back in her bag and grabs it, flipping her bangs out of her face as she turns, her bangs falling back in front of her right eye as she begins walking outside, her eyes sparkling as she takes in the new environment.

"This school may not be so bad.." She mumbles, smiling as she watches the students hustle and bustle around. Her smile turns into a frown as she begins walking again.

"How long will this last, though?" She asks herself quietly, stopping as she sees she's found her way to the soccer field. "So cool!" She whispers, setting her bag down and walking to the field.

"Can I play?" She asks the coach excitedly and he shakes his head.

"They're practicing for a game, otherwise I'd be fine with it." He informs her and she frowns, nodding.

"I understand. Can I use one of your spare balls' then?" She asks, cocking her head to the side as she nods at the rack filled with soccer balls'. He nods and she grins.

"Thanks!" She says cheerfully, moving towards the rack and grabbing a red and white soccer ball. She moves off to the side of the field, balancing the ball on the tips of her shoe as she throws it into the air, knocking it back into the air with the side of her shoe, like a hacky-sack and continuing with this pattern with her other foot.

"Watch out!" A shout forces her out of her concentration and she looks up, her eyes widening and her reflexes reacting as she jumps into the air, kicking the ball towards the goal. It shoots into the goal as she lands and she laughs.

"Sorry, that was pure instinct." She says, rubbing the back of her head as the team stares at her.

"You've got pretty good reflexes if you can kick a ball that was flying that fast." A cheerful voice shouts at her and she grins.

"Not really. I'm just really into sports." She retorts, kicking her own ball into the air and catching it, running back over to the rack and putting hers up. "Thanks for letting me play with that ball, coach!" She shouts at him, picking up her bag and smiling.

"If you ever need someone to help them practice, let me know. I don't wanna toot my own horn, but I think I'm pretty good at soccer." She smiles, turning and blinking as she comes face to face with short, curly, auburn-haired girl, and four other girls standing at her flanks.

"Who do you think you are, newbie?" She asks snobbily, her voice sharp and angry as her green eyes dart between the soccer field and Harumi. "Flirting with my Kukai-kun! You don't even know his name!"

Harumi's eyes narrow. "Apparently his name is Kukai." She answers sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "It's my first day and I don't know anybody. I don't think it's necessary for you to get all defensive and act like you can rule me by intimidation. Newsflash, sweetheart, I'm not scared of you or your lackey's." She says, turning and walking the other way, her steps agitated.

"Hey! New girl!" The guy from earlier appears beside her and she blinks.

"Hi there." She murmurs, stopping.

"What's wrong? You seemed so carefree, I didn't think anything could upset you." Kukai laughs, catching a soccer ball as one of his teammates throw it to him. She giggles, her mood lightening slightly.

"Some girl started pestering me for 'flirting' with you." She shrugs. "She said I didn't have the right to, because I didn't know your name." She looks at him. "You famous with the girls or something? _Should _I know your name?" She asks him, and Kukai shrugs.

"Not really. I'm just the captain of the soccer team. Oh! And I'm the 'Jack' of the Guardians in this school. You see, there are currently five chairs; The King, Queen, Ace, Jack and Joker. We protect the students of the school."

Harumi's eyes widen. "Oh, really? Then you must be super important. Maybe you shouldn't be seen with me. I've already been hastled by a fangirl and her groupies, I can't imagine what would happen if people started suspecting something.." Harumi smiles. "It was nice to meet you. I'll see you around!" She begins to walk away, unconsciously answering as Kukai asks her for her name.

"My name is Harumi Amaterasu, and you?"

"Kukai Souma." He calls after her and she turns, walking backwards as she smiles at him.

"I'll remember that, Souma-kun!" She shouts back, waving. He smiles, giving her a thumbs-up as she turns and runs to her classroom.

* * *

**I hope you liked this prologue of sorts c: **


End file.
